


And then you remembered

by Purplehaze811



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: With the experience of someone who had lived in armour his whole life Rex slipped into his gear. Helmet tucked under one arm he glanced back at the mirror to take himself in again. The man who had lost everything stared back at him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	And then you remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing a star wars fic. I love star wars and i love a good time travel fic but we really need more from rex. Im always ready to cry over star wars come say hi on my tumblr: day-dream-haze

Rex blinked his eyes open and stared up ay the gray ceiling above him. It took him a moment before he realised nothing hurt like it should. After all when you get to a certain age especially as a clone everything down to your toes ached. He wiggled his toes in fascination.

Swinging his legs out over the bed and onto the cold flooring it hit him that he could feel the hum of a ship engine virbating below. A ship that felt much larger then the ghost which he had just assumed was where he had crashed. He didnt know it was suddenly very foggy. 

The sense of wrongness settled into his lungs making his next breath difficult. Rex sat frozen on the bed half hoping to hear Ezra's loud boyish laughter and Zeb's irritated yelling in response. Silence was the only thing that answered his unsteady breathing.

Rex stood stumbling and caught his reflection in the mirror next to the bed. He stared transfixed at the face that he had almost forgotten after all these years. Blond hair shaved down to the skin, a clean shaven face and clear golden eyes. The face of his past self from so many years ago.

His knees felt weak. This couldnt be happening. He moved to the armour that was neatly stacked next to the bed. The very same armour that had been last worn on that fateful day on mandalore but it looked much newer and freshly painted. 

With the experience of someone who had lived in armour his whole life Rex slipped into his gear. Helmet tucked under one arm he glanced back at the mirror to take himself in again. The man who had lost everything stared back at him. 

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts Rex stood tall. He was captain Rex of the 501st under general Skywalker of the republic grand army not a forgotten old relic past his prime. He was an experienced warrior and it was time to act like it. With that thought giving him sudden courage Rex opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. 

A group of clones walked past laughing amongst themselves. They were dressed in bright pristine white armour and Rex stumbled back against the door on impulse. No. These were not brainwashed stormtroopers. These were his brothers. Brothers who were shooting him curious looks because honestly who wouldnt when the 'famous' captain Rex himself was plastering himself to his bedroom door looking like he was going to pass out.

Rex took a steadying breath and set his shoulders. Edging away from his door he avoided the stares and started walking. He came to the sudden realisation walking the dark hallways he had no idea where he was. Which ship was this?? The negotiator? The resolute? Or one of the hundreds of ships he had spent time on during the war?

He supposed he could pick a random direction and act like he knew what he was doing. What a kenobi like tactic his mind supplied. Oh god. He couldnt think about any dead not dead people right now if he wanted to keep his head on straight. 

Picking left because why not, Rex tried to keep his breathing level and look like he was on his way somewhere important. Was this the way to the bridge? The engine room? Maybe it was best if he found the nearest air lock and just threw himself out at this point. 

Just as Rex was coming to the conclusion that he had been wondering in circles for the better part of 15 minutes a voice shouted his name. His head snapped to the side at the familiar sound and there stood his commander. 

The tiny amount of confidence that he had tried to build flew out of his body. His hands were shaking so badly he knew she would be able to tell but god look at her. She was so small. Her head barely reached his shoulders and she was looking at him with big blue innocent eyes. He wanted to hug her to his chest desperately.

She wasn't his Ahsoka. Not the one who stood taller then him with a sharp shark like grin and strong solid build. The one who knew him better then he knew himself but that Ahsoka was properly dead from what Ezra and kanan had said. He hadn't been there and he would never forgive himself for it. He was never there when his loved ones needed him. 

The baby commander was watching him head tilted to the side and eyebrow raised in a perfect imitation of her grand-master. "Rex" she repeated concern colouring her voice. Oh right he hadnt answered her. 

"Yes commander?" His voice cracked on the title, his heart still grieving for his lost little sister. "My master wanted to speak with you. Hes in his rooms" she was observing him closely as she spoke doing that jedi squint where they were trying to puzzle you out with will power alone. 

He nodded his head dumbly not trusting his voice to verbally answer for a second time without giving away something was wrong. There was no way he was going to general Skywalkers rooms. He couldnt even meet Ahsoka's eyes without wanting to sob, adding the general would not help.

"I...i just need to" he waved him arm vaguely behind him hoping she would let him make his strategic retreat. He didnt look back but could feel Ahsoka's eyes following his back, confusion and concern practically ebbing off her. 

He hastly ducked into a shower room and hid himself in the furthest cubicle, knees pulled up to his chest. His communicator beeped with a message. Had it rang? Everything felt so blurry. He pressed it with numb fingers. 

"Rex?? i just had a interesting chat with Ahsoka" as soon as Anakin Skywalkers voice echoed into the empty bathroom Rex couldnt hold it in anymore. The sobs ripped out of his chest. He hadnt heard his generals voice in 15 plus years and it broke him to hear him say his name so casually. 

Feelings that he had pushed down for years were trying to tumble out of the box that he had shoved them into. It was a box that contained countless memories. 

Memories of Anakin grinning at him and winking just to get Rex to laugh. Memories of Obi-wan making him try different tea brands because "we are going to find one you like Rex i swear". Memories of Echo and Fives pulling faces at each other across the room whilst Rex tried to lead a strategic meeting. Memories of Kix screaming at him for getting hurt whilst Jesse mimes the whole rant behind Kix's back. Memories of Codys warm laughter as he clinged onto Rexs arm to stay upright. 

Memories of the dead


End file.
